Modern technology is currently supplying the general public with machinery which is designed to operate under a wider range of temperatures and under greater loads than previously available. In addition, many of the newer machines are designed to operate at extremely high speeds. Many of these machines require certain specific lubrication properties which are not available in conventional lubricants.
In the past various agents have been employed to improve the antiwear and extreme pressure properties of greases. However, while improving the extreme pressure properties of the grease many of these agents have adversely increased the corrosiveness of the grease to the metal parts which the grease is intended to protect.
Alkali-metal borate containing agents are well known in the art for their usefulness as extreme pressure agents in greases. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,858, 4,100,080 and 4,100,081, which are all hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.